


So Good

by obikin



Series: Bolin/Reader Collection [6]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: AFAB reader - Freeform, Blindfolds, Bondage, Creampie, F/M, Multi, Praise Kink, Rope Bondage, dom!reader, gender neutral reader, reader is afab but no gendered language is used towards them, sub!bolin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:40:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26655301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obikin/pseuds/obikin
Summary: You decide to have some fun with a bound and blindfolded Bolin. he enjoys it a lot more than either of you expected.
Relationships: Bolin (Avatar)/Original Character(s), Bolin (Avatar)/Reader
Series: Bolin/Reader Collection [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920199
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	So Good

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by these tumblr prompts:
> 
> 🦇 anon asked: maybe some good ol’ praise kink then? with some bondage 😈 idk dude, bolin just does tings 2 me 🥰 + i’m the bolin bondage request,, could bolin be the one tied up? i also very much enjoy top!reader >:)
> 
> anon asked: Heyyyyyyyyy could you please write a fic about Bolin being tied up and blindfolded and getting waaaaaaaay too excited? I LOVE YOUR WRITING BY THE WAY IT IS AMAZING AND YOUR DOING SUCH A WONDERFUL JOB❤❤❤❤❤

“How does it feel?” you asked, sitting back on your heels.

Bolin was laid out under you, set on top of your soft sheets. His arms extended over his head, muscles pulled taunt, with his hands bound to the headboard. His cheeks were flushed, and you couldn’t help but notice the juxtaposition between his sweet curl, that you had always thought was so wholesome and cute, and his bound hands, twitching against the rope.

He tugged against the rope for you, testing its strength. You must have tied it well, because even as he flexed, pulling against the binds, they didn’t budge. You watched him with wide eyes – he looked so good like this, the muscles in his arms on display for you, the angle exposing his broad chest, and the blush that was starting to spread across it.

“Good,” he breathed, catching your gaze. His own was unreadable – a mix of nervousness combined with excitement and arousal. You could feel exactly how excited he was, as his dick pressed firm against your ass as you scrutinized your work.

“Ready for this?” You asked him, holding the scrap of fabric in your hand. Bolin’s breath caught, and he shivered a little at the sight of it, before he nodded, tilting his head forward for you, ever the gentleman.

You slipped the scrap of fabric over his eyes, the elastic secured behind his head. When he fell back against the pillow, you almost missed the sight of his pretty green eyes, but you knew that soon enough, Bolin would be so worked up that neither of you would mind at all.

To test your theory, you trailed your fingers, feather-light, down his body, starting at his cheek, dragging them down his neck and across his chest. You ghosted your touch over one of his nipples, before tweaking it lightly between your thumb and forefinger.

Bolin reacted instantly, keening loud and arching into your touch, far louder than normal, far more reactive.

“Oh, Bo,” you cooed, resting both of your hands on his firm chest, loving the feel of him under you. “You should see yourself. You’re so pretty like this.”

“It’s-“ he gasped, hands flexing against his restraints. “It _feels_ -“

“Does it feel good?” you teased, leaning over to ghost your lips against his. His breath caught, chasing your lips with his own, but you denied him, just to see his head fall into the pillows as he groaned, arching against you.

“Yeah, when you actually _touch_ me – Y/n, please-“ he whined, begging you. You were only just beginning to realize the power you held in this position. He would never know what you were planning on doing next – he was completely vulnerable under you, and you could see his true and genuine reactions when you touched him, could see just how much pleasure you could provide him with.

You shushed him, pressing a finger to his lips, running your thumb against his plump bottom lip, just to see him whine, pressing a kiss to your finger as he wiggled under you.

It was only then that you leaned over to kiss him, deep, and desperate, even though you were fully in control. It wasn’t for lack of control, it was because of the feeling of Bolin arching into you, how he moaned into your mouth, how his hips stuttered against yours, begging you to touch his oversensitive skin. Instead, you cradled his face, pressing your thumbs into his strong jaw, threading fingers through his soft, dark hair. Before you moved on any further, you wanted him to know how much you loved him, how much you needed him – what he did to you, even like this.

“So sweet,” you mumbled as you pulled away, tugging gently at his hair. Bolin keened under you, crying out at the touch. Spirits, you could spend the whole night just kissing him like this and never be tired of his reactions.

But you wanted to see more from him – hear him moan louder for you, lose himself completely.

You slid your fingers out of his hair, tracing them down his chest as you positioned yourself just right. He shivered at your touch, making soft noises as your fingers trailed down him. You smiled, admiring him as you rose up on your knees, your hand still traveling lower.

You wrapped your fingers delicately around his length, and Bolin moaned low, tossing his head to the side, his curls starting to muss as he moved.

“Oh Y/n please, it’s so _much_ -“ you had barely touched him and he was already losing it. You knew he was sensitive, he always had been, but his reactions were absolutely gorgeous now. It sent a thrill through you as you lined him up to enter you.

“You want more, baby?” you asked him, holding still even though you desperately wanted to sink onto him.

“Spirits, _yes_ , it’s so good,” he panted, rocking into your grip, shuddering so hard at the minimal contact.

“You know, I have half a mind just to keep you like this,” you admitted, your voice low and rough. “You have no idea how beautiful you are – what you do to me, Bo. You’re so pretty it _hurts_.”

He keened at the praise, and it trailed into a whimper as you squeezed him, just to admire the long line of his neck as he arched, to feel how thick he was in your hand.

But you knew you couldn’t stay like this for long – you needed him as much as he needed you. You sank onto him, gasping as you lowered yourself. He was always so much at this angle, you felt like you were going to burst from how full he made you feel.

But your noises were drowned out by his – Bolin shook the whole way down, tugging at his bonds as he struggled not to lose himself as soon as he was buried inside you. He moaned loud, almost pained, his thighs shaking as you bottomed out.

“Good?” you asked him, breathless. You rocked against him, just to feel how perfectly he pressed against you, how easy it was to find just the right angle like this.

“Oh,” Bolin’s voice cracked as he tried to find his voice, the muscles in his arms straining as he tugged against the rope, his blush reaching all the way down to his chest, his forehead curl plastered to his skin now, slick with sweat.

“I- won’t last-“ he admitted, punctuated by a low moan as you rocked your hips, grinding against him as he tried to answer. “Too good, _fuck_ -“

“That’s alright, baby,” you assured him, your hips rocking faster as he keened for you. “You don’t have to. Want you to come so hard like this, want you to fill me up.”

“ _Spirits_ -“ Bolin cried as you started to bounce on him, spearing yourself on him and driving yourself wild with it.

“You’re so big, Bo,” you moaned for him, and he returned it with his own, his fingers curling as he tried to hold on. You could see his every muscle as he tried to hold back, tried to last longer, but he couldn’t. Everything was so much more without his sight, and he all but screamed, arching hard as he came, filling you as you gasped, your movements growing more and more frantic as you chased your own release, until finally you found it, between Bolin’s quiet moans as you fucked him through his aftershocks, the feeling of him hot inside of you.

You moaned his name, squeezing him tight, and he shook under you, the overstimulation almost too much for him.

You collapsed on top of him, wrapping your arms around him and hugging him close as his breathing steadied, your own coming harsh and ragged against his chest.

“That was-“ he groaned, his voice hoarse from the sweet noises he made. You hummed in agreement.

“Yeah,” you replied, kissing his jaw, a devious smile upon your lips. “Want more?”


End file.
